jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
'Vertasa
"Brutality and orderliness are two sides of the same coin. One cannot have a beautiful world without destroying the ugliness. Therefore, we must make the world an uglier place in order for it to be more beautiful." '' '''Vae-'Vertasaum' or 'Vertasa for short is the commanding officer of the Deus Ex Machina and a senior officer of the Verlorenes Battalion. A member of the chiss race, 'Vertasa joined the First Order, believing that she could rise through the ranks and manipulate it to suit her own needs. However, due to her status as an alien, 'Vertasa was disregarded by the High Command of the First Order. 'Vertasa floated through the ranks until eventually she was assigned to the 107th Expeditionary Battalion. Now, she serves as the commanding officer of the Deus Ex Machina. '' Background 'Vertasa originally became interested in the First Order upon hearing the legends of Grand Admiral Thrawn working with the Galactic Empire. 'Vertasa, having become disillusioned with the Chiss Ascendancy, fled her home to join the Empire. Unfortunately, by the time she arrived, the Empire had fallen. So, 'Vertasa followed their remnant into the outer rim. There, she discovered the First Order. She initially applied to the Naval Acedemy of the First Order and won the admiration of her fellow officers. Soon, that admiration turned into jealousy. The other officers, fearful of lossing their positions to her, sabatagoed her carrer every chance they got. Even the higher officials of the acedemy joined in. Upon graduating, 'Vertasa only recieved low-level assignments. She only ever reached the rank of Lieutenant Commander, serving as adjutant to Captain Linduns. When Captain Linduns was assigned to the 107th Battalion, 'Vertasa followed. There she meet Major Tanya Von Degurechaff. During their time in battle, Degurechaff came to recognize 'Vertasa's military and tactical genius. Soon, Degurechaff began to value 'Vertasa over her superior, Linduns. Unbeknownst to 'Vertasa, Linduns had been assigned to spy on Degurechaff for General Hux. However, 'Vertasa discovered evidence and presented it in secret to Degurechaff. The next day, Tanya executed Linduns infront of the entire 107th Battalion and promoted 'Vertasa to acting commander of the ''Deus Ex Machina. Personality 'Vertasa's command style and her personality perfectly reflect each other. 'Vertasa believes that too much order in life leads to stagnation and failure. However, she also loathes chaos and disharmony as it leads to curroption and regression. As such, she believes in blending chaos and order. She believes that the First Order is the perfect blend of these two idealogies, as it enforces oppresive order but also brings the chaos of fear. Her personal beliefs also come across in her command style. 'Vertasa combines wild unpredictability with strategic coordination. Sometimes, she will follow tried and true battle plans only to suddenly divert from them with an seemingly suicidal attack strategy. She relies on confusion and misdirection in her battle tactics, confusing enemy commanders into underestimating or overestimating her. 'Vertasa bares a good deal of personal gratitude to Major Degurechaff but no real loyalty. 'Vertasa sees Degurechaff as her commanding officer, little more. 'Vertasa hopes to outrank Degurechaff one day. However, she is content to play her role as commander of the Deus Ex Machina. ''She does however greatly enjoy the company of First Lieutenant Serebryakov. It is a common joke that 'Vertasa's one true love is the ''Deus Ex Machina and that wouldn't be far from the truth. Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Members of the First Order Category:Naval officers Category:Adults Category:Star Wars Villains